Alcohol
by EmieSmith
Summary: Did sex always start with alcohol? Arthur wasn't sure, in fact, Arthur couldn't even remember.   FrUK smut oneshot.


**My first smut fic. I've really wanted to write a frUK one for the longest time and finally got the lady balls to write this little piece up! I hope you all like it. Also, if you have any pointers, feel free— No, please tell me! **

.oOo.

Did sex always start with alcohol? Arthur wasn't sure, in fact, Arthur couldn't even remember. It wasn't exactly unusual of him to treat himself to a night out on the town. After all, he had to bust his ass, bend over backwards, and jump through hoops just to earn a day off. Why wasn't he allowed to have a little fun here and there when the time was right and the money was available?

Though having a few drinks was normal for the Brit he could honestly admit, though slightly embarrassed, he'd never exactly got to the point of piss-drunk that he ended up meeting someone and allowing himself to be dragged to their place for some late-night sex with the pungent smell of gin, tequila, rum, beer, you name it, heavily imbedded into their clothing.

"Mm mon cher. It has been so long, oui?"

The voice sounded familiar. He tried to place a name and face to the cool, seductive tone but the result always came out blurry. Whether the alcohol or sheer lack of memory was unclear to Arthur.

Arthur noted that their shirts were first to go. The diligent, skilled fingers of his partner ran up his torso. He squirmed under the larger man as teeth met an erect nipple, sucking hard. This drew a moan from Arthur's lips as he arched his back looking for much needed friction. The man was easy to oblige as he ran his palm numerous times over the hardening cock before rubbing it though the fabric.

"N-ngh!" Arthur shutter, wrapping his pale arms around participant pulling him away from his chest into a deep, sloppy kiss. The other man ran his tongue over Arthur's bottom lip before nipping it, demanding he open his mouth immediately. Arthur opened up, allowing the other man's slippery wet mussel invade his mouth.

Arthur's jeans became even tighter helping him make the decision that they must go. It appeared that his partner had a similar idea as his hand strayed from his crotch to his belt buckle, releasing both it and button. Arthur broke their kiss and helped him remove the remaining pants that still clung to his ass; kicking them furiously onto the floor before he assisted his consort with his own.

Another kiss followed. It was fierce and violent, yet slightly passionate. The man could tell Arthur had not had sex for a while by how desperate his body was. He found it arousing how the slightest touch drove Arthur up a wall. Oh, if he only knew.

Arthur could feel his cock being removed from his boxers and the thin underwear was being slipped from his frame to lie amongst the other clothing on the floor. Butterfly kisses were placed on Arthur's chest, the stomach, navel and further down until the throbbing, weeping head of his member was engulfed into a warm cavern.

"A-ah," Arthur bucked his hips into the other man's mouth. He couldn't help but wonder where exactly his mouth had been to be so skilled. His tongue caressed and teased the slit and skillful fingers fondled Arthur's balls. "F-fuck!"

The foreign speaker had removed undergarments earlier though it went rather unnoticed to Arthur. His own cock throbbed, begged for attention as stood proudly between his legs. The man grabbed it with a free hand, stroking it slowly until he had enough precum milked out to pump his erection at a moderate pace that coexisted with the bobbing of his mouth.

Arthur's hands unconsciously went down the man's hair, entangling the blonde looks in his finger forcing the man's head further down onto his cock. He gagged but quickly recovered. Arthur shuttered again as the man began deep throating him almost all the way to the base.

Arthur moaned disappointedly when his man hood was released from his partner's mouth. He cracked a eye open to see what had made him stop. He had three fingers in his mouth, sucking them vigorously before taking them out.

"Ready mon Anglais?" Arthur nodded to the man's question. Allowing himself to be turned onto his stomach. A long arm was wrapped around his waist bringing his ass into the air as a finger was pressed against Arthur's opening and slowly but surely it was pushed it.

Arthur moaned and fidgeted at the new presence. It stung, but not so much were it caused him to whimper in pain or be severely uncomfortable. Without warning another finger was added, causing a much more painful stretch, and yet equally pleasurable.

"Oh Arthur," The man purred into his ear. "When did you become so submissive mon cher?"

"Ngh, sh-shut up!" Where had he heard that voice before? It was a rather distinct way of speech, no doubt French. Arthur couldn't recall knowing any Frenchmen. Then again, in his current state, he couldn't recall this morning's breakfast either.

Arthur was barley given any time to adjust until the game moving in-and-out quickly. Arthur moaned loudly as a finger brushed over this prostate sending sparks of pleasure through his veins. At this rate, Arthur knew, he'd be pushed over the edge.

"D-damnit, just f-fuck me already!"

He didn't have to be told twice. He placed one hand on each side of Arthur's hips and lined up his anus with his manhood. He pushed the head in leisurely as the ring of muscle's engulfed his throbbing member. He began thrusting slowly, allowing Arthur to get use to him in him.

It hurt but soon the pain eased away, his thin hips jerking up in supplication. The man moaned something against him, the increasing strength behind his thrusts the answer he'd been looking for. Arthur's toes curled, air coming in breathy gasps and whimpers.

Perhaps it was the alcohol; maybe Arthur just wanted it so bad. One thing he was sure of, however, was that pleasure building within him wasn't going to hold much longer. He was almost to his point and judging by the sound the man thrusting into him was making, he was as well.

_Shit_!" Arthur cried out, biting his knuckles to keep himself from peaking. Arthur felt as if he was splitting him in two, his heel dug into the mattress for some kind of purchase. He squeezed his eyes shut as something inside him exploded.

He cried loudly, his vision blurred as he saw stars. This caused the man inside him to thrust deeper, his breath come in harsh gasps against his neck. His surroundings became to melt as the man screamed his name, releasing his seed deep inside of him.

He continued to thrust, making sure he was completely spent until he pulled himself from Arthur. He collapsed next to Arthur who had his eyes closed.

"When did you figure it out mon amour?"

"I've done it with you enough to know how you fuck, Francis." Arthur confessed, opening his eyes when he left lips on his own. The kiss, unlike the previous ones, were not filled with lust but something more.

Francis smiled."Ah…I've missed you mon cher."


End file.
